Judy Hopps/Gallery
Images of Judy Hopps. Nick and Judy Render.png Judy hopps vector by simmeh-d9j9mlp.png Blurb-art.png HyperJudy.png JudyhuggingNick.png JudydraggingNick.png NickLeaningonJudy.png Judy Badge Render.png Judy Standing Render.png tumblr_nwt7osvhfy1ry7whco1_400.png 740full-zootopia-poster.jpg Zootopia Teaser Poster.jpg Zootopia German Poster.jpg Zootopia French Poster.jpg Zootopia China Promo 4.jpg Zootopia China Promo 3.jpg Zootopia China Promo 2.jpg Zootopia China Promo 1.jpg Judy-Hopps-in-Zootopia.jpg Nick Wilde and Judy Hopp Pose.jpg Flex tablet zootopia selfie c781d089.jpeg Zootopia zoolove my love and i 5 by kazerxestelaris-d9hzzt8.png.jpeg Zootopia zoolove my love and i 4 by kazerxestelaris-d9hzzkf.png.jpeg Nick and judy zootopia renders.png kinogallery.com-zootopia-disney-0286644001453198913.jpg Zootopia-Poster.jpg 880b18b4d8afb71eab141f1aedd40299.jpg GoodCopSlyFox.jpeg PartnersinCrime.jpeg Zootopia Nick ZPD.png Judy Meter Maid.png Judy Hopps.png Judy info.jpg|About Judy Zootopia-Judy3-615x305.jpg Zootopia-Judy2-615x306.jpg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 3.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 2.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 1.jpg CO6Fjz UAAA9o9R.jpg Tumblr nvibubilyy1utx7nko1 r1 540.jpg Detectivezootopia.jpg Judyrodentia.jpeg Judyartblaster.jpeg Confeptartjudy.jpeg Nick Judy Concept Art Render.png Screen Shot 2016-04-20 at 7.39.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-20 at 7.04.13 PM.png JudyHopps Drawing.png Animal Bodies.jpeg Squished Judy and Nick.png Judy Marking map.png Teaser Zootopia (film) 16.png Zootopia (film) 15.png Zootopia (film) 14.png Zootopia (film) 11.png Zootopia (film) 10.png Zootopia (film) 09.png Film Zootopia-19.png|"For what? Hwurting your fweelings?" Zootopia-6.png|"Okay, Officer Hopps. Let's see those teeth!" Zootopia-5.png|Judy's graduation Zootopia Sloth Trailer 9.png|"Flash, Flash, hundred-yard dash!" Zootopia Sloth Trailer 5.png|"Wait...they're all sloths?" Zootopia (film) 20.png|"Ha ha! Yes, very funny!" Nick Wild talking to Judy Hopps.jpg|"Everyone comes to Zootopia thinking that you can be anything. Well, you can't." Judy_in_cement.jpg Judy Sad.png|Judy is depressed after a long day Hopps Shocked.png|"Officer Hopps...parking duty." Judy Pink Shirt.png|Judy sensing Zootopia Boom.png|"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom." Zootopia-29.png|Judy is forgiven by Nick Wilde WowZootopia!.jpeg|Judy admiring the train station JudyattheFarm.jpeg|"A dozen carrots. Have a nice day." JudyandOtterton.jpeg|Mrs. Otterton hugging Judy Judyonduty.jpeg|Judy on the lookout for overdue parking meters Screenshot_79.png|A not-so-perfect fist bump Screenshot 80.png|"Nick? I'm glad you told me." Zootopia_Judy_w_parents.jpg|"We're just a little excited for you, but terrified." zootopia-image05.jpg|"Valedictorian of her class, the ZPD's first rabbit officer - Judy Hopps!" JudyNickCarLot.png|"I'm pretty sure I saw a shifty lowlife climbing the fence." NickJudyInBellwetherOffice.png|"All we gotta do is find out where they went..." JandNMysticSpringsOasis.jpeg|Judy is speechless Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.42.00 PM.png|"I, um, may have sold him a VERY expensive wool rug that was made from the fur of a skunk...'s butt." Mr.BigIcing.png|"What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding!" JudyTraining.png|Judy in training Smellwether.png|"I called him Lionfart once, he did not care for that, let me tell you, it was NOT a good day for me." NickandJudyasCops.png|"Sly bunny!" Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.38.14 PM.png|Judy hears a parking meter go overdue Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.31.13 PM.png|"Yeeeaah..." Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.32.42 PM.png|Judy admires Tundratown Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.42.29 PM.png|"So fluffy!" Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.32.57 PM.png|"Rickety bed, greasy walls, crazy neighbors. I love it!" Screen Shot 2016-04-12 at 5.45.22 PM.png|Doug's lab explodes JudyScaredoftheFoxtaser.png|"Oh, goodness! There is no need for a fox taser, Stu!" It'sOkay.png|"It's okay." NickGivingAdvice.png|Nick gives Judy advice Judy and Nick Vines.png|Judy and Nick trapped in vines Judy touching Nick's Paw.jpeg|Judy comforting Nick Officer Toot Toot.png|"Hey, it's Officer Toot Toot!" No See.png|"Raymond! And is that Kevin? Long time no see!" Nick Judy were caught.jpg Judy and Finnick.png|"You want to be an elephant when you grow up? You be an elephant, because this is Zootopia - where anyone can be anything." JudyAaandDeath.jpg|"Blood, blood, blood! And...death." Judy trying.jpg|"I like trying, actually." Judy looking.png|Judy spying on Gideon Grey Judy and Nick in Jumbeaux's Cafe.png|"...which is kind of a big deal..." Judy Conference.png|"...it may have something to do with biology." Judy saves FRu FRu.png|"I love your hair." Judy listening to Music.png|Judy listening to 'Try Everything' Bingo.png|"Bingo!" carrot Face.png|"One-thousand foot fall! You're dead, Carrot Face." Snooping in the Asylum .jpg|"Okay...all clear!" Judy Splitz.png|Judy putting tickets on cars Zootopia_Gideon_Judy.jpg|"Gideon Grey. I'll be darned." nick and judy at concert.jpg|Judy and Nick at Gazelle's concert Nick and Judy tangled.png|Judy and Nick are suspended by vines Judy sigh.PNG Judy-freezing water.PNG Judy-scale-wall.PNG|Judy scales a wall of ice as part of her police training. Deleted Scenes Junior sundae.PNG Judy-insult-horse.PNG Judy-pay.PNG Judy-train.PNG Judy apartment.PNG Hopps family pictures.PNG Judy-toys.PNG Judy-elephant-desk.PNG Judy-keyboard.PNG Judy_Disney_INFINITY_Figure.png|Judy's figure in Disney INFINITY 3.0 Screenshot_69.png Judy_Hopps_Disney_Infinity_Render_2.png maxresdefault (1).jpg Zootopia_offical.jpg Disney-Infinity-3_0_20160218164400.jpg Screenshot_71.png Disney_Infinity_NEXT_20160301T130411-1024x577.png Screenshot_97.png|Judy as seen in "Disney Crossy Road". NickandJudyVideoG2.png NickandJudyVideoG.png Judy Hopps Valentine.png Zootopia party judy.png|Judy as seen in the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Judy Player Card.png|The Judy Hopps Club Penguin costume as seen on a player card Judy Hopps Costume.png|The Judy Hopps Club Penguin costume as seen in-game Zootopia Judy's Dream Files.jpg Zootopia Book 07.jpg Zootopia Book 03.jpg Tumblr nw90426aYL1sfzwiko1 1280.jpg Zootopia Tsum Tsum.jpg Zootopia flat plushes.jpg Zootopia figures .jpg Modal tsum-tsum zootopia 20160105.jpg Judy Hopps Funko pop.jpg 6601047420038.jpg 6503056570262.jpg 6107000440196.jpg 2724056580074.jpg Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.58.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.59.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.59.31 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 8.00.05 AM.png Zootopia-Judy-Hopps-Pop-Vinyl-Figure-0.jpg Screenshot_82.png Screenshot_84.png Screenshot_85.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries